Looking for you
by vanyelashke89
Summary: ShikTem. One fine day, Shikamaru was watching clouds as usual and Temari wants to find out what's so interesting about watching clouds.


Just a short drabble. Because I'm bored and tired of studying and I've been wanting to write another ShikaTem fic for ages.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Looking for you**

"Nara..." Temari nudged Shikamaru not too softly.

"Mhmm..."

"What are you looking at?" Temari asked. Shikamaru had his eyes fixed on the sky for the past half an hour and Temari just couldn't see what was so interesting up there. If only he would look at her like that...

"Clouds." Shikamaru muttered.

"Clouds? Clouds!" Temari rolled her eyes incredulously. This man will rather look at clouds than talk to her.

"Mhmm..."

"What's so interesting about clouds? They're just white stuff in the sky that are made up of condensed water droplets. They're boorriinngg"

"Geez, will you stop yelling in my ear? They're interesting okay."

"Yeah right. I can see exactly how interesting they are." Temari countered sacarstically.

"They have shape." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

"Shape?"

Shikamaru tugged Temari down so that she was now lying beside him. "Yeah look. That one there looks like a kunai, and that one there has a shape that looks like Naruto's head."

Temari's eyes followed Shikamaru's long tanned fingers. Indeed, she could faintly discern Naruto's features from the mass of clouds Shikamaru was pointing at. It just takes a bit of imagination.

Interesting.

Temari rested her head on one elbow as she turned to look at Shikamaru. His brows were furrowed as if in deep concentration and his eyes were restless as they skimmed across the great expanse of the sky. He looked as if he was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Temari asked curiously.

To her surprise, a faint blush crept across Shikamaru's face. "Er... Nothing." he muttered.

"Nothing?"

"Mhmm..."

"Really really really nothing?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Are you absolutely positively sure you're not looking for anything?" Temari pressed.

"Man, you're damn troublesome!"

"Nara..." Temari said threateningly.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as he surrendered to Temari's obstinacy. "You. okay. Just you."

Temari's teal eyes blinked stupidly as she absorbed the information. "Me?"

"Mhmm..."

A huge grin spread across Temari's face. "You were looking for a cloud that looks like me?"

"Yes!" Shikamaru said.

Then he sheepishly scratched his head as he explained. "Except that I couldn't find one. There was one that had abit of your hair, another that looked like your eyes but none came close to how you actually look."

The blush had now travelled all the way to Shikamaru's neck such that he now resembled an overly large tomato.

"Oh." Temari said, the stupid grin still plastered on her face. It was totally unromantic for a guy to liken you to a cloud but hey, this is Shikamaru we're talking about. And for Temari, it was enough.

"You know, if you want to look at me, you don't have to find a cloud to do that. I allow you to stare at me for as long as you like."

Shikamaru blushed even redder (if that was possible). His face felt as if it was on fire. Drat. Women became troublesome when they are too smart and Temari is one clever girl.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. More to himself actually because Temari took one look at his cherry red face and burst into peals of laughter.

Temari wouldn't stop teasing Shikamaru and annonying the daylights out of him with her constant barrage of comments and questions. Thankfully, she became tired and quietened down before Shikamaru tore all his hair out. With their heads lying close beside each other, she was content to listening Shikamaru talk about the different types of Cumulus, Stratus and Cirrus clouds.

The soft glow of the evening light casted the couple in an orange glow. Temari had fallen asleep and had unconciously shifted closer to Shikamaru's warm body so that her head was now resting on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru gazed down on the peacefully sleeping jounin. Man, she was such an angel when she wasn't shooting her mouth off. Wrapping his arms around her to ward off the cold, he wondered what he was thinking when he thought to find a cloud that looked like her.

She was far too complicated and much too beautiful to be replicated.

* * *

Tell me what you all think about the two characters I portrayed, so review please! 


End file.
